


stay with me, hold my hand/ there's no need to be brave

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, casey this is for you xoxo, everything is vague except for how much these kids love each other which is Very Much, incredibly vaguely described combat, poly bad kids, they're all bi and dating except kristen who is a lesbian w a lovely gf, very loose very vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: prompt on tumblr: “Don’t you hurt a single hair on his/her/their head.” + any combination of the bad kids------------At the end of a long hallway, Riz pressed his ear to the door and motioned for them all to quietly get ready. He fiddled with the lock a little-I really have to get him to teach me how to do that one of these days,Fig thought absently, tightening her grip on her bass guitar- before slowly pushing the door open, gun held ready at his waist. Gorgug pushed through after him, blocking Fig’s sightline into the room, and she shoved forward with the other girls until all six of them- seven, if you counted Boggy on Adaine’s shoulder- were standing in the doorway at the edge of a huge, pitch-black room.Suddenly, a lamp flickered to life in the middle, highlighting two figures in an ugly orange spotlight. One, tall and narrow, draped in a black cloak that obscured their face, standing in front of the other, slumped forward and tied to a chair.Fabian.
Relationships: (they're all dating except for kristen who is a lesbian), Adaine Abernant/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Adaine Abernant/Gorgug Thistlespring, Adaine Abernant/Riz Gukgak, Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring, Figueroth Faeth/ Fabian Seacaster/ Gorgug Thistlespring/ Adaine Abernant/ Riz Gukgak, Figueroth Faeth/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Figueroth Faeth/Gorgug Thistlespring, Figueroth Faeth/Riz Gukgak, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Gorgug Thistlespring, The Bad Kids/The Bad Kids (Dimension 20)
Series: Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	stay with me, hold my hand/ there's no need to be brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewestwinged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewestwinged/gifts).



> thank you so much my dear casey [@aberfaeth](https://aberfaeth.tumblr.com/) for prompting this i care about them So Much!!  
> song comes from Mitski's I Will bc that's SUCH a poly bad kids song it hurts my heart <3  
> (check out my [bad kids love songs playlist here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30Wzby6EQSVJZpQtCLOgH0?si=l4FwRhCfSmaJCgz7hwZWmA) bc i'm nothing if not a shameless self promoter)

Riz offered to try and pick the lock, but they were all too angry and anxious to wait that long. 

“Gorgug, can you break down the door?” Kristen asked, and Gorgug nodded grimly, his usual smile having left his face. Some small part of Fig worried over the tension in Gorgug’s spine, the white-knuckle clench of Adaine’s hands, the jittery tap of Riz’s finger against the barrel of his gun. In any other circumstance, she’d pull one or all of them aside, implement a party talk about our feelings session; but given the circumstances, she understood how they all felt. 

Gorgug smashed the door open with two swings of his axe, cleaving it almost in half, and then they were through. Gorgug and Riz lead the way, with Kristen and Tracker in the middle, and Fig taking up the rear with Adaine.

They trudged through the abandoned warehouse, all on high alert. Fig kept Adaine in the corner of her eye as she scanned the walls and branching hallways of the building, watching for the tell-tale blue glow of her eyes whenever Adaine got a vision. Fig knew Adaine couldn’t control her oracular powers much yet, but they needed every piece of information they could get. Riz seemed to have an instinct for where they were going, leading the group deeper into the creaky old building, down flickering stairways until FIg guessed they were at least three floors below ground level. Why there was an old abandoned warehouse with at least three creepy-ass basement levels on the edge of Elmville, she wasn’t sure, but that was a mystery for another day. 

At the end of a long hallway, Riz pressed his ear to the door and motioned for them all to quietly get ready. He fiddled with the lock a little- _I really have to get him to teach me how to do that one of these days,_ Fig thought absently, tightening her grip on her bass guitar- before slowly pushing the door open, gun held ready at his waist. Gorgug pushed through after him, blocking Fig’s sightline into the room, and she shoved forward with the other girls until all six of them- seven, if you counted Boggy on Adaine’s shoulder- were standing in the doorway at the edge of a huge, pitch-black room. 

Suddenly, a lamp flickered to life in the middle, highlighting two figures in an ugly orange spotlight. One, tall and narrow, draped in a black cloak that obscured their face, standing in front of the other, slumped forward and tied to a chair.

_Fabian._

Fig heard Gorgug growl in anger beside her, felt Tracker lean forward, the hair on her arms standing up. She saw Riz’s bared teeth shine in the room’s single light.

“Welcome, _Bad Kids,”_ The tall figure sneered, “I need your help with something-”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Fig scoffed. She was so _fucking tired_ of this guy already. With his bullshit dramatics and overdone cliches. Fucking _kidnapping Fabian,_ piece of shit. “Like we’d ever help you with shit.”

“Figueroth, just as, ah, _fiery_ as I’ve heard,” the figure turned slightly, his head tipped curiously to one side under his hood. “Unfortunately for your friend Fabian here, I have ways of incentivizing you all to find your more generous natures.” He stepped backward, the light above his head catching the edge of sharp, bone-pale cheek bones as he leaned down, hand suddenly flashing with a knife. He pressed it against the front of Fabian’s throat. 

“Don’t you hurt a single hair on his head,” Adaine spat, storming past Gorgug. Her hand lit up with blue arcane power as she slammed her fist into the cloaked figure’s jaw, knocking him to the ground. “Fucking try and hurt him.”

The figure laughed, an angry, ugly thing as he rolled onto his back and looked up at Adaine, standing next to Fabian, wreathed in blue light, in all her righteous anger. “We can do this the hard way, then,” he muttered, and snapped his fingers. 

Fire burst to life in sconces lining the walls, and beneath every one, a skeleton pieced together, leering in unison at the bad kids. The battle was hard, but not the worst one they’d faced. The guy (Fig still hadn’t gotten his name, and didn’t really give a fuck what it was at this point; if they needed any information from him after they’d killed him, she’d just take Riz with her down to hell and he could interrogate the guy there) was too preoccupied with his evil affectations to be much of a magical threat, especially to Adaine. And between Gorgug’s axe and her Dad’s magic, they knocked out the line of skeletons easily. Who did this guy think they were, sending skeletons after them? Freshman? Pshaw. 

The whole battle, Fig kept Fabian in the corner of her eye. Riz was crouched at his side, tearing through the bindings, as Kristen pressed her hands on Fabian’s shoulders, blue and purple magic swirling around her head like a crown. Tracker backed Adaine up as she slammed magical attacks into the robed guy, round after round. When the last skeleton was dust under Gorgug’s axe, and the robed guy slumped unmoving on the ground, they all rushed as one to Fabian’s side. 

Riz was at his side, one of Fabian’s arms draped over his shoulder to keep him upright. “Fabian? Can you hear me?” he murmured. Fig glanced over at Kristen, who was leaning, almost unconsciously, against Tracker, her girlfriend’s head tucked against her collarbone. Kristen smiled weakly when Fig caught her eye, nodding gently as to not jostle Tracker. 

Fabian blinked heavily a few times, eyes straining against the bright light still flickering ominously above their heads. Slowly, he lifted his head and scanned the party, gathered nervously around him. Fig’s heart brightened at the relief on his face, and twisted at the shock. “You’re all… here?” He asked, voice weak. 

Fig swallowed against the lump in her throat, horrified that Fabian had ever considered that they wouldn’t come for him. She caught Adaine’s expression out of the corner of her eye, and recognized the same mix of guilt and grief. She reached out and caught Adaine’s hand in her own, squeezing it. 

“Of _course_ we came, Fabian.” Gorgug’s voice was even, ringing with sincerity. His tone brooked no argument, offered no world in which they all didn’t come running to Fabian’s aid. 

“Oh,” Fabian breathed, still slightly disbelieving, but the tension in his shoulders dropped as he slumped further against Riz’s narrow chest. Riz pulled him closer, and Fig itched to pull Fabian into her arms, to form a shield against the world with her body. Almost like she knew what Fig was thinking (oracle- maybe she did) Adaine squeezed Fig’s hand comfortingly. 

“We love you, Fabian,” Adaine said. 

“I know, but he said- I thought-”

“That asshole’s _dead,_ Fabes,” Fig blustered, “he can’t say shit to you anymore, and we’re not going fucking anywhere.” Fabian looked up at her, face gentle with affection. “We’re not going _anywhere,”_ she repeated, voice softer. 

“Can you- I need…” Fabian trailed off, glancing between all of them. He leaned further against Riz, who hadn’t moved since Fabian woke up. 

“Yeah, Fabian,” Gorgug ambled easily forward, scooping Fabian to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. Fabian melted into his embrace, Riz tucked against both their sides, face pressed to their ribs. Fabian looked up at Fig and Adaine from where he had his face pressed to Gorgug’s shoulder, and raised a single beckoning hand.

Without another thought, Fig rushed forward, tugging Adaine with her. She hugged Fabian from behind, Gorgug immediately lifting his hands to place them on her back, hugging Fabian firmly between them. She pressed her nose to his spine- even leaned against Gorgug as he was, the top of her head only reached Fabian’s shoulder- and breathed in his familiar scent. Leather and smoke and somehow, perpetually, sea air. (Even though Elmville was hundreds of miles from the nearest beach.) Fig closed her eyes and focused on it all: Gorgug’s hands on her shoulder, Fabian’s shirt against her face, Riz’s fingers reaching out to tangle in her skirt, Adaine’s head leaned against her own.

They were all here, they were _safe._ Her dearest friends, her _family._

Fuck, she loved them so much.

“I love you guys,” Fabian whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog [the original post here,](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/post/644516058950238208/94-any-combination-of-bad-kids-if-u-want-3) and the list the prompt is from is linked at the bottom of the post, my inbox is always open for prompts <3  
> check out my tumblr at [@grasslandgirl](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/) and feel free to come shout with me about d20 nonsense, especially here as we get to the end of the unsleeping city: chapter 2!!  
> thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are always a gift xoxoxo


End file.
